The One That Got Away
by Tay otptilltheend
Summary: Steve and Natasha have unresolved feelings for each other. After the events following Ultron's attack, what will happen between the two? *Post AOU*


**A/N:** This was originally a song fic but again just like with my other song fic I got a bunch of crap so I just removed the lyrics. The song I used was 'The One That Got Away' by the Civil Wars. Read/Review. Hope you guys still like it.

Natasha Romanoff had just gotten back from a mission. The sixth one in less than three weeks. They were all simple really, at least for her they were. Sticking her hand out to stop the closing elevator doors, she stepped into the metal box which was not empty, much to her dismay.

"Agent Romanoff" Maria greeted in her usual monotone way.

"Maria." The red head leaned against the wall near the control panel, as she pressed the button for her floor.

"Did you just get back?" The male voice broke through her train of thought. Her green hues lifted up to meet baby blue ones.

"Yeah, I won't be here for the next couple of weeks."

"You haven't even trained any of the new Avengers with me. We're a _team_ remember?"

"Well I'm also an agent, plus Fury is sending me on a mission to South America." Natasha had only helped Steve train the new members for about a week before she started taking missions left and right. It seemed that she too had gone off to do her own thing. Tony visited a few times a mouth as did Clint. No one had heard from Bruce and Thor was off in Asgard. Natasha was the only one left from the team, he had liked it that way but once she started taking missions he was left alone with Vision, Wanda, Sam and Rhodes; not that it was a bad thing, he just missed her presence.

"Oh I'm sure Sharron can help." The sarcasm and irritation in her voice was obvious to anyone who knew her well enough; like Maria and Steve.

"See, I told you she wouldn't mind I help" The blonde finally spoke up with a small smile as she looked at Steve.

It wasn't a secret that as Natasha had spent more time away from the base, Sharron and Steve had gotten closer. The rookie agent clearly had feelings for the team's leader but the spy couldn't tell if the feelings were mutual. She wasn't jealous, but at one point in time she had thought that they had something. But apparently she had been wrong. Maybe it was all the times that they had spared and his weight had come down on her, pinning her to the matt. How in the small space between them both had just panted and stared intently into each other's eyes, daring the other to make a move. But alas, the red head would always manage to wiggle her way free and Steve would end up on the floor.

Giving the solider one last look she was out of the elevator before the doors had even fully opened, making a beeline for her floor. If she would have stayed any long in that elevator, Steve would have been able to convince her to stay.

"I'll catch you later" Steve said to Sharron before he made his way out of the elevator and towards Natasha's floor. The door was just closing when he used his hand to stop it. Stepping into the room he closed the door behind himself.

"What are-"

Before Natasha could say anymore Steve was already standing in front of her, his large hands cupping her face as their lips met in a bruising kiss. The Black Widow was always to in control of her emotions and things she said, but this time she couldn't help the moan that escaped her. Dear god, who knew Steve Rogers could kiss like this.

As the minutes ticked by clothes were quickly shed, both stumbling towards the king sized bed. This wasn't how either of them would have imagined their first time with each other being. Steve was the kind of man who would take his time with a woman, especially Natasha, the only thing he knew was how to make love. And Natasha would have taken the lead just to get off, but this was Steve, and he was intoxicating the lightest touch sent a shiver down her spine; he would be the only man who would ever tame her in bed.

Finally they found the sturdy surface of the bed, both already going half-crazy with the lust that clouded their minds. Heated skin against heated skin. Both marred with scars of a worriers past. Soon enough they became a mess of tangled limbs. Crimson curls splayed against the dark sheets, as passion filled moans escaped both of them. Tangled between the sheets it was hard to tell where one ended and the other began.

Fire. The slow build that starts as embers but given time and the right about of kindling, those embers can turn into a great big roaring fire. The lingering touches, the way their eyes met, the way a kiss could go from feather like to demanding in a matter of seconds. Lips against pale skin, nails ranking down a muscular back, whispers of want and need. All small embers, but before long they were both clinging to each other as the fire consumed them, sending them into a white oblivion.

The marks that they would each have would be a reminder that they hadn't dreamt it. It would also serve as a promise of sorts. The unspoken feelings were thick between them. Every touch and every kiss, every moan was evidence that they had mutual feelings. But for now this was all they could give the other. This one night, because in a couple hours Natasha would go off on her mission and Steve would return to training the new Avengers with Sharron.


End file.
